lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment Modifiers
, with the Lasting, Long, and Legendary modifiers]] Since , almost all weapons, tools, and armour in Middle-Earth will feature some sort of modifier upon crafting. These may be beneficial, or they may be harmful. Note that you will still get modifiers even when summoning items from the creative menu. There are a total of 55 different modifiers and 22 different types of modifiers. Obtaining Modifiers Survival Modifiers are automatically applied to applicable items when they're crafted, or when they're generated in the world. If the modifiers on something aren't suitable, it's always possible to reforge that piece of equipment using an anvil to get better modifiers, for the material cost involved in forging the item in the first place. If you don't like spending materials on reforging, it's possible to go to a trader and have the equipment reforged for you, though it'll cost you some cash. In fact, it is rumoured that the most powerful modifiers can only be obtained from traders... Be careful! When combining item modifiers, positive and negative modifiers will end up offsetting one another! There is a maximum of three modifiers on any given item. There are several modifiers which can not be obtained by reforging. *All banes except wraith - Kill 100 - 250 elves/orcs/dwarves/wargs/trolls/spiders/wights. The exact number of kills needed is determined randomly. *Wraithbane - Obtained only from ancient items *Infernal - Combine a Flame of Udûn with your weapon on an anvil. *Chilling - Combine a Chill of Daedelos with your weapon on an anvil. *Headhunting - Combine a Headhunter's Trophy with your weapon on an anvil. (Can only be used on weapons without "bane" modifiers) Using Cheats Like vanilla enchantments, it is possible to add these modifiers to any block or item using commands. Simply use the following command: give @p {LOTREnch:,,,,LOTRRandomEnch:1} You can add as many modifiers as you want, however, some may not be useful depending on what you put it on. For instance, putting Fierce on a melee weapon will have no effect on its damage. Unlike vanilla enchants, you can not increase the level to normally unobtainable values for a stronger effect. However, modifiers of the same type, such as Legendary and Mighty, stack to produce a more potent effect. List of Modifiers Common Melee Weapons Armour The maximum protection for any suit of armour is 80%, the protection of a full suit of Mithril Armour. This was done to prevent players from acquiring near-invincibility by using vanilla enchantments on Mithril armour. While mithril armour itself can't get any protection modifiers, it can still receive boosts to durability, etc. though because of this, the chance of getting a bad attribute on Mithril armour is higher than usual. Tools Bows Trivia *A steadfast modifier was introduced in . It provided + protection until it was removed in for being too powerful. *From until tool speed modifiers were much higher than they are now. Masterful was at a whopping x8.0 tool speed which allowed the player to 'speed mine' without the use of a haste II beacon. Category:Gameplay